Le feignant
by Devil horse
Summary: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver qu'il peut etre autre chose qu'un féignant....
1. Prologue

Le fénéant.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse nommé Fanny-san...

Base: Encore et toujours Naruto...

Disclamer: On le sait tous qu'ils sont pas a moi sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfic...

Rated: J'espère pouvoir faire un lemon convenable donc je met T pour le moment.

Résumé: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple féneant pour ne pas finir a la porte de chez lui...

Note: Il y a du yaoi et tout le bordel donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire font demi tour...

Note2: J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles mais bon...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre1: _**Prologue. 

_Voix1_: Ecoute moi bien, ta mère et moi en avons plus que marre de ton "je men-foutisme" et nous avons beaucoup réfléchit a la manière de te faire changer...

_Voix2_: G...

_Voix1_: TAIT TOI! Voila ce que nous avons décidé: tu as un mois, et pas un jour de plus, pour nous prouvez a ta mère et moi que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu nous montre, fautes de quoi, tu seras virré de la maison familliale.

Sur ce, la personne a qui appartenait la première voix sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, ce qui fit trembler les murs.

La seconde personne, un jeune homme au cheveux brun coiffés en queue de cheval resta plusieurs minutes assise sur son lit, les jambes croisés en tailleurs, a réfléchir. Il avait un mois pour changer, pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple fégnant, mais aussi un garcon intelligent et capable de beaucoup de choses.

Après plusieurs heures de longues et intenses réflections, il s'endormit, épuisé, avec la résolution de demander de l'aide a ces amis le lendemain.

* * *

Un prologue vraiment très court pour annoncer le thème de l'histoire, je me tiens a sa pour le moment... 

J'espère que ca vous a plut!


	2. Chercher des solutions

Le feignant.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse nommé Fanny-san...

Base: Encore et toujours Naruto...

Disclamer: On le sait tous qu'ils sont pas a moi sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfic...

Rated: J'espère pouvoir faire un lemon convenable donc je met T pour le moment.

Résumé: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple féneant pour ne pas finir a la porte de chez lui...

Note: Il y a du yaoi et tout le bordel donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire font demi tour...

Note2: J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles mais bon...

Apparition d'un perso made in moi ... la soeur de Shikamaru... elle apparaitra plusieurs fois dans cette fic...sur ce..

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre2_**: Trouver des solutions.

Son réveil sonnat a 6heures 30, comme tout les matins. Pourquoi aussi tôt sachant que le rendez-vous était fixé a 8heures 45? Simplement parce qu'il mettait un temps extraordinairement long a se motiver pour se lever. Il éteignit son reveil et se rendormit.

Il se réveilla a 7heures sous les chatouilles que lui faisaient sa chère petite soeur, une fillette de 5ans, brune aux yeux noirs, selon les critères physiques de la famille Naara.

_Shikamaru_: Aaaaaaaah putain Misao... arrète ca!

_Misao_: Debout nee-san, sinon tu vas encore être en retard et ta chérie va être furieuse!

Le jeune Naara s'assit dans son lit, près de sa soeur qui c'était calmée devant l'air grave de son frère.

_Shikamaru_: Et d'après toi, qui est ma chérie?

_Misao_: Ino Yamanaka!

Le brun fit semblant de s'étouffer et tomba a la renverse, prennant la position du mort devant l'air moqueur de la jeune fille. Elle se mit en position de cavalier sur le ventre de son frère pour reprendre ses chatouilles mais sa mère arriva, les faisant ce bouger.

Shikamaru partit en direction de la salle de bain où s'enferma pour prendre une très longue douche brulante.

Il ressortit de la salle d'eau une heure plus tard (plus long qu'une nana celui la!) et se dirigea vers la cuisine où son petit déjeuner l'attendait. Manque de bol, rien n'était prêt. Il se rappela alors de la discution avec son père, la veille au soir.

Il s'assit en face de sa soeur et la regarda manger.

_Misao_: Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca? Et pourquoi tu manges pas?

_Shikamaru_: La flemme de me faire mon p'tit dej'...

La jeune fille lui sourit d'un air candide et lui tendit une de ses tartines de nutella.

_Misao_: Tiens nee-san! Mais le dit pas a maman ou papa, d'accord!

Il avala la tartine, se leva et avant de sortir de l'habitation famillial, embrassa sa petite soeur sur le front en la remerciant pour la collation.

Le brun marchait d'un pas tranquille vers le lieu de rendez-vous, peut etre un peu trop tranquillement d'ailleurs, car il arriva avec 5minutes de retard. Il avait une mine renfrongée et le regard morne.

_Ino_: Marre que t'arrives en retard Shika, c'est pas parce que t'es super intelligent que tu peux te permettre de...

_Shikamaru_: Tait toi!

_Ino_: Tu peux répéter?

_Chouji_: Calme toi Ino, c'est pas bon pour toi d'être dans cet état et

_Ino_: Je me calmerai pas, je...

_Shikamaru_: Ferme la je t'ai dit...

_Ino_: Je vais te ...

_Asuma_: TAISEZ-VOUS!

Le silence se fit parmit les trois élèves et leurs senseï put reprendre plus calmement.

_Asuma_: Que ce passe t-il Shikamaru?

_Shikamaru_: J'ai un mois pour me bouger sinon mes parents me vire de la maison!

_Ino et Chouji_: Oooooh!

_Shikamaru_: Je sais pas quoi faire et je voulais demander conseil a tout le monde.

_Asuma_: Bon, commencons par le début, pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui pour cause de soucis personnel d'un équipier.

_Ino_: Elle éxiste cette raison?

_Asuma_: Non, mais c'est pas grave. Allez chercher ceux qui ne sont pas en mission et on se retrouve tous a Ichiraku dans une demie heure.

Trente minutes plus tard, tous les menbres des équipes de Kakashi, Kurenai et Gai étaient attablés au restaurant de ramens en compagnie de Shikamaru, Ino et Chouji. Asuma les avaient laissé seuls pour mieux discuter.

Le manipulateur des ombres leurs expliqua brièvement le problème, tous étaient surprit de ce qu'il racontait.

_Kiba_: Effectivement, c'est un gros problème.

_Sakura_: T'as pas le choix, vas falloir que tu te bouges, et très vite...

_Shino_: Il le sait tout ca, ce qu'il veut c'est une solution!

_Tenten:_ Ce qui est sur, c'est que ca va pas etre simple parce que tes parents ne t'ont pas donné d'ordres précis.

_Hinata_: Pourquoi ne pas t'inscrite a des activitées de volontariat?

_Naruto_: Pas bête! Ca prouvera que tu t'interesse a autre chose qu'aux nuages...

_Chouji:_ Tu peux aussi faire des missions seuls

_Lee_: Ou bien prendre des cours pour devenir médic-nin, y'a plein de solution!

_Ino_: Ou te trouver une petite amie?

_Shika_: M'interresse pas!

_Ino_: Et bien UN petit copain!

_Shika_: Eeeeeeeeeh, j'ai jamais dit que je m'interrèssait au mecs!

Akamaru monta alors sur les genouix de son maitre en grognant.

_Kiba:_ Il dit que si tu aimes ni les filles, ni les mecs, c'est que tu ais zoophile et donc faut plus que tu t'approches de lui!

_Shika_: Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya! Mais ca va pas ou quoi? C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour quelqu'un!

_Akamaru_: Rrr waff!

_Kiba_: Il dit de pas t'approcher quand même

_Shika_: Dit a ton chien d'arrêter ses conneries!

_Chouji_: Dit Shika, ta soeur devait pas rentrer a l'academie?

_Shika_: Si, demain.

_Sakura_: Pourquoi tu ne l'y emmenerai pas alors?

_Tous_: Bonne idées!

_Tenten_: Récapitulons... Demain tu emmènes ta soeur a l'academie pour la présentation des lieux et tout le bordel. Après tu te cherches un volontariat et pour finir tu demandes des missions en solo.

_Shika_: Merci pour votre aide...

_Naruto_: Vu qu'on est la, ON PEUT MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Après le repas a Ichiraku, il avait été s'entrainer un peu seul, histoire de se défouler un peu. Shikamaru rentra vers 19heures.

A peine la porte d'entrée ouverte, un ressort sur pattes lui sauta dessus.

_Misao_: Nee-san!

_Shika_: Arrete tu m'étouffes!

_Misao_: Tu sais quoi, tu sais quoi, tu sais...

C'est a ce moment la que le chef de la famille Naara (le père de Shikamaru) prit la parole, jusque la, il était resté dans un coin du salon.

_Le père_: Nous allons a une soirée d'affaire ta mère etr moi ce soir, ton frère est en mission donc tu devras t'occuper de ta soeur.

_Shika_: En parlant de Misao, je l'emmenerai a l'académie demain.

_Misao_: Vraiii?

_Shika_: Evidemment...

Il passa la soirée en compagnie de sa soeur, lui qui ne c'était jamais ooccupé d'elle trouva même cela agréable.

Une fois qu'il l'eu couché, il monta sur le toit pour réfléchir a ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui. Il pensat a sa soeur... Il ne voulait pas partir de la maison en partit parce qu'il l'adorait et que, il se demandait qui pourrait le réveiller la matin ou lui faire des chatouilles. Il prit donc la résolution de tout faire pour ne pas décevoir ses parents.

Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et se coucha.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre ... un. 

_Shikamaru_: Je souffre pas trop pour le moment ca me va!

_Fanny_: J'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir de trop...

_Shikamaru_: Bonne nouvelle alors!

_Ino_: Bon voila, tout est bien qui commence bien alors mettez lui une tite reviews s'il vous plait!


	3. Le premier jour

Le feignant.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse nommé Fanny-san...

Base: Encore et toujours Naruto...

Disclamer: On le sait tous qu'ils sont pas a moi sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfic...

Rated: J'espère pouvoir faire un lemon convenable donc je met T pour le moment.

Résumé: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple féneant pour ne pas finir a la porte de chez lui...

Note: Il y a du yaoi et tout le bordel donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire font demi tour...

Note2: J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles mais bon...

Merci a toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et qui ont lu... (le flème de mettre les noms)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

. 

**_Chapitre3_**: Eh c'est partit! Première journée de travail

Le reveil du jeune Naara sonna a 6heures 30 comme tout les matins. Il l'éteignit en vitesse et se retourna vers sa soeur qui, c'était réfugiée dans son lit pendant la nuit. Il caressa son visage angélique, puis sortit de la pièce pour aller se préparer.

Il prit sa douche, s'habilla, et prépara le petit dejeuner avant d'aller réveiller sa soeur, qui dormait toujours.

Ils sortirent a 8heures, direction l"académie ninja.

Shikamaru accompagna sa soeur jusqu'a sa classe. Son professeur était le jeune chunnin, Iruka Umino. Après un bonjour rapide a se dernier et un bisous a sa soeur, il partit en direction du bureau du Hokage.

_Tsunade_: Te voir debout de bonne heure me laisse sans voix... Que veux tu Shikamaru?

_Shika_: Je voulais savoir si y'avait moyen de trouver un boulot de volontariat et d'effectuer des missions en solo!

_Tsunade_: Et que me vaut cette demande?

_Shika_: Un complot parental!

_Tsunade_: Je vois... laisse moi réflechir... Pour le volontariat, tu as le choix entre travailler ici, avec moi et travailler a la répartition des missions ou alors, travailler dans l'orphelinat. Pour les missions en solo, malheureusement, tu n'est encore qu'un gennin donc je ne peux pas t'en donner.. Que choisis tu?

_Shika_: Va pour les bureaux... Juste un truc en passant, y'a moyens de prendre des cours de médic-nin?

_Tsunade_: Et bien voila ce que tu vas faire... ton travail sera des ranger les rouleaux médicaux. Je vais appeler Shizune pour qu'elle t'aide. Ca te va?

_Shika_: Hai!

Shikamaru passa donc sa matinée et une partie de l'après midi en compagnie de l'élève de l'Hokage a classer tout un tas de rouleaux en les étudiants préalablement.

Son travail finit, il se dirigeat vers le terrain d'entrainement de son équipe, où l'attendaient Ino, Chouji et Asuma.

Ils s'entrainèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Puis, leurs senseï proposa des les inviter a manger chez Ichiraku, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Atablés au comptoir, ils rencontrèrent Naruto qui s'assit près d'eux, la conversation s'engagea.

_Naruto_: Alors cette première journée?

_Shika_: Tu me crois si je te dit que j'ai pas encore dit "galère" ou que j'ai pas rechigner mon travail?

_Naruto_: Sérieux?

_Ino_: Si il te le dit Baka!

_Naruto_: Baka toi même vieille truie!

_Ino_: PAAARDOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kiba et Akamaru qui les avaient entendu de loin entrèrent a leurs tours dans le restaurant de ramens.

_Kiba_: Yo!

_Akamaru_: Wouaff!

_Shika_: S'lut!

_Chouji_: Wouaff aussi.

_Kiba_: Vous parliez de quoi?

_Ino_: De sa journée.

_Kiba_: Aaah ok... Et alors ca c'est bien passé?

_Naruto_: Depuis quand tu t'interresse a autre chose que ton chien toi?

_Kiba_: Pffffffff! Si c'est pour être acceuillit comme ca j'me casse!

_Shika_: Attend, je dois rentrer, je fais un bout de chemin avec toi si ca te gêne pas!

_Kiba_: Sans problème!

Après un au revoir express, les deux gennin et le petit chien se mirent en route.

_Kiba_: Alors, t'as emmené ta soeur?

_Shika_: Ouai, ca avait l'air de lui faire plaisir que je l'y accompagne.

_Kiba_: T'as de la chance de pas être le plus jeune...

_Shika_: Si tu le dit...

Le silence c'était installé, ce fut le dresseur de chien qui reprit.

_Kiba_: Et pour le volontariat?

_Shika_: Je travail au bureau du Hokage.. je classe les rouleaux médicaux avec Shizune.

_Kiba_: Tu es en bonne compagnie a ce que je vois...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil

_Shika_: J'ai deja dit que je m'interressait pas aux filles, elles sont saoulantes et posséssives.

_Kiba_: Et donc tu préf-rerais rester tout seul comme un gland?

_Shika:_ Non! Mais disons que...

_KIba_: Que ...

_Shika_: Je préfère les mecs.

_Kiba_: Aah... et t'as un nom plus ... précis?

_Shika_: Peut etre ou ... peut etre pas! Bon je suis arrivé, a la prochaine!

Et le manipulateur des ombres planta la son ami.

En entrant, il eu le droit a sa furie de petite soeur, elle lui sautat dessus en arborant fièrement ses shuriken.

Misao: Nee-san regarde, j'ai eu des shurikens part papa et maman... Tu pourras m'apprendre a m'en servir, s'iil teee plaiiiiiiiiiiit!

Le fière Naara ne put resister au sourire de sa soeur et accepta. Il monta ensuite se doucher et se coucha sans manger, épuisé par sa journée.


	4. Pétage de plomb

Le feignant.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse nommé Fanny-san...

Base: Encore et toujours Naruto...

Disclamer: On le sait tous qu'ils sont pas a moi sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfic...

Rated: J'espère pouvoir faire un lemon convenable donc je met T pour le moment.

Résumé: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple féneant pour ne pas finir a la porte de chez lui...

Note: Il y a du yaoi et tout le bordel donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire font demi tour...

Note2: J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles mais bon...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre4_**: 

Les jours suivant se passèrent tous de la même facon. Il se levait a 6heures30, se préparait, fesait le petit dejeuner pour lui et sa soeur, puis il accompagnait cette dernière a l'academie. Il se dirigeait ensuite au bureau de Tsunade ou il passait les deux tiers de sa journée avant de s'entrainer avec son équipe. Il rentrait vers 18heures chez lui, fatigué. Il entrainait sa soeur tout les deux jours et une fois le tout finit, il allait se doucher et se coucher le plus souvent, sans manger.

Tous était si monotones, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine il envoyat tout promener et repris ces habitudes de flémand.

Allongé sur un toit quelquonque, le brun regardait les nuages. Un peu plus loin, trois ninja, une kunoichi blonde, un ninja de la famille Akimichi et un junin avec une cigarette a la bouche regardaient la scène.

_Ino_: Ca me desespère.

_Chouji_: Pareil.

_Asuma_: Il était bien partit pour changer mais c'était peut etre un peu trop pour lui.

_Chouji_: Quel flémard.

_Ino_: J'ai vu sa soeur hier, elle m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus l'entrainer... Elle avait l'air vraiment triste.

_Chouji_: Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?

_Asuma_: Rien, je crois que c'est a lui de bouger tout seul, on en suffisament fait.

Sur ce, Chouji et Asuma disparurent dans un nuage de fumée laissant seule la blonde.

Elle s'avanca vers le brun est s'assit a ses cotés.

_Ino_: Pourquoi tu as fais ca?

_Shika_: Est ce que je te demande des comptes? non, alors me pose pas de questions.

Le ton du Naara c'était voulu cassant.

_Ino_: J'ai vu ta soeur et elle ...

_Shika_: Je voulais me bouger pour elle mais c'est trop dur donc je préfère qu'elle soit triste maintenant et qu'elle m'oublit après mon départ.

_Ino_: Tu vois vraiment ca comme ca?

Une larme venait de rouler sur sa joue.

_Shika_: Oui.

_Ino_: Tu devient vraiment sombre Shika... je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Elle se leva et partit le plus vite qu'elle put, sans se retourner pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes.

Le manipulateur des ombres resta la jusqu'a ce que la nuit tombe, les paroles de sa coéquipière résonnant encore dans sa tête.

Ce soir la, il rentra par la fenetre de sa chambre et se jetta sur son lit. Pourtant, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il pensait a sa soeur. Il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle l'oublit et qu'elle soit triste, bien au contraire.

Le brun se leva et sortit dans les couloirs sans faire de bruits. Il frappa a la porte de Misao mais elle ne repondit pas. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte mais la pièce était vide.

Paniqué, il s'approcha de la fenètre ouverte et chercha du regard la jeune fille. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller chercher ailleurs, il entendit des sanglots venant du toit. Sa soeur était donc la haut, seule, a pleurer.

Il y monta et s'assit près d'elle.

_Shika_: Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures? Est ce a cause de moi?

_Misao_: Un peu...

_Shika_: Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas je...

_Misao_: Pourquoi tu veux te faire virer de la maison, moi je veux que tu resteuuuuuuuuuh!

Shikamaru prit sa soeur dans ses bras et la consola. Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes.

_Misao_: Tu veux bien qu'ont s'entraine maintenant.

_Shika_: Non, tu as cours demain... Allez hop, au lit...

Il la ramena dans sa chambre, la borda et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Misao_: Nee-san, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que tu étais mignon et super sexy... T'as une copine?

_Shika_: Pardon! Qui a dit ca?

_Misao_: Je sais pas j'ai pas reconnu la voix. Alors?

_Shika_: Non, j'en ai pas! Dors maintenant.

Le brun retourna ensuite dans son lit.

_"Qui peut bien me trouver mignon? et sexy en plus! qu'elle est la personne assez conne pour penser a ca? non mais franchement, j'ai pas l'age de penser a ca... j'ai que 16ans! bon d'accord, c'est vrai, c'est l'age ou on commence a y penser... et puis merdeuuuuuuuuuuh!"_

Il finit par s'endormir au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense reflection.

* * *

Ce chapitre est vraiment pathetique et j'en suis absolument désolée... veuillez me pardonner je me ratraperai sur le prochain...

_Shika_: T'as interet... je passe pour un bouffon

_Fanny_: POurquoi t'en est pas un?

_Shika_: Je vais la tuer!

_Fanny_: Moi aussi je t'aimeuuuh!

merci quand meme d'avoir lu


	5. Cogitations

Le feignant.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse nommé Fanny-san...

Base: Encore et toujours Naruto...

Disclamer: On le sait tous qu'ils sont pas a moi sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfic...

Rated: J'espère pouvoir faire un lemon convenable donc je met T pour le moment.

Résumé: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple féneant pour ne pas finir a la porte de chez lui...

Note: Il y a du yaoi et tout le bordel donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire font demi tour...

Note2: J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles mais bon...

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, ca me fait super plaisir...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre5_**: Cogitations.

Le lendemain, sont reveil sonna a l'heure habituelle. Il se leva et se prépara avant de réveiller sa soeur. Ils prirent ensemble leurs petit déjeuner puis, il accompagna Misao a l'academie ninja. Cette dernière entama la conversation sur le chemin.

_Misao_: Dis nee-san... tu pourras m'aider a m'entrainer cet après midi?

On était mercredi. Shikamaru l'avait complètement oublié.

_Shika_: Eeeeeeeuh, eh bien... ouai!

_Misao_: Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Après l'avoir déposé, le brun se dirigea vers l'air d'entrainement de l'équipe10, son équipe. Il commenca par s'échauffer puis, il repartit son chakra dans différentes parties de son corps pour pouvoir ainsi monter aux arbres, se suspendre la tête en bas ou toutes sortes de choses.

Il fit une pause vers 10heures, enleva sa veste et son t-shirt en resilles noir et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Il dut s'endormir quelques minutes car, lorsqu'il reprit conscience, une personne était assise près de lui.

Il tenta de deviner qui était cette personne les yeux fermés, mais il n'y parveint pas, elle cachait son flux de chakra. "_Technique très pratique pour ne pas se faire repèrer_" pensa le brun.

Il se décida enfin a les ouvrir. Le garcon assis près de lui était chatain, la peau légèrement halée et des marques rouges descendaient sous ses yeux. Il portait un haut noir moulant qui laissait apparaitre son torse finement musclé et un pantalon beige. Un chien gris était endormit en boule sur ses jambes. Le manipulateur des ombres fut surpris de voir Kiba, un des menbres de l'équipe8 ici.

_Shika_: Tu as réussis a me surprendre... je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

_Kiba:_ C'était ce que je voulais.

_Shika_: Et pourquoi?

_Kiba_: Juste une envie soudaine.

_Shika_: Je vois...

Le silence se réinstalla, un silence a la fois lourd mais en même temps si appréciable. Le dresseur de chien le rompit au bout de quelques minutes.

_Kiba_: Ca te dit qu'on s'entraine ensemble?

_Shika_: Pourquoi pas, je pourrais te mettre la pater!

_Kiba_: Pas sur... Il n'y aura qu'une seule règle a ce petit combat amical: Pas de techniques héréditaires!

_Shika_: Je vois... tu as peur!

Kiba se releva d'un coup, près a combattre.

_Kiba_: Crève!

Le maitre d'Akamaru se rua vers le manipulateur d'ombres, kunai en avant. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de rouler sur sa gauche pour pouvoir éviter le coup. Il se releva d'un bon et se mit en position d'attaque, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de l'Inuzuka qui était deja repartit a l'attaque. S'en suivit un combat de taïjutsu ponctué de coup de kunaï.

Soudain, le brun sauta et envoya une rasade de shurikens. Aucun ne toucha le chatain, mais tous se placèrent de facon a l'empècher de trop bouger. Le dreeseur de chiens, prit au piège, utilisa des fumigènes pour s'extraire du champ d'armes.

Lorsqu'il mit enfin le nez a l'extérieur, Shikamaru put utiliser son jutsu héréditaire et piégea son adversaire.

_Kiba_: C'est de la triche, on avait dit pas de techniques héré...

_Shika_: Je sais

_Kiba_: Pourquoi tu l'utilises alors?

_Shika_: Parce que j'ai une question a te poser et que je ne te libèrerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donner une réponse qui me plaise.

_Kiba_: J'ai peur...

_Shika_: Toi qui est au courant de tout, tu dois savoir qui me trouve " mignon et super sexy "

Le descendant de la famille Inuzuka ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise.

_Kiba_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Qui ta dit ca?

_Shika_: Bah justement baka, c'est ce que j'essaye de savoir...

_Kiba_: Non je veux dire, qui te la répété?

_Shika_: Ma soeur... elle était en cours et elle a entendu quelqu'un dire ca.

_Kiba_: Aah d'accord... non je sais pas!

Le brun relacha sa prise et lui proposa de continuer le petit combat, mais Kiba déclina l'invitation prétextant des courses pour sa mère. Il partit ensuite laissant le jeune Naara seul.

Il décida aussi de rentrer car si il avait le malheur d'arriver en retard pour entrainer sa soeur, elle le lui ferait payer.

Sur le chemin, il rencontra Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement leurs poser la question qui le tarodait, mais vu qu'il n'était pas très avancer sur l'identité de celle (ou celui) qui le trouvait a son gout, il la posa quand même.

_Naruto_: Hihi! je me demande bien qui c'est!

Sasuke émit un petit rire en prennant la main de Naruto. Shikamaru s'en appercut et sourit légèrement. Apparement, ca serai pas l'un d'eux..

_Sakura_: Comme tu le voit, ca peut pas être eux, sauf si l'un veut se faire tabasser par l'autre. Tu as demander a la vieille truie?

_Shika_: Pourquoi Ino?

_Sakura_: (air innocente) Apparement tu l'interessait...

_Shika_: Argg!

_Sasuke_: Ca en fera une de moins a mes trousses...

_Naruto_: La gueule si elle savait!

_Shika_: Bon merci en tout cas... bonne journée a vous

Et il repartit en direction de chez lui.

Arrivé a la demeure Naara, il fut acceuillit par sa soeur qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

_Misao_: T'es en retard!

_Shika_: 10minutes.

_Misao_: C'est deja trop...

Elle prit la main de son frère et l'emmena derrière la maison pour s'entrainer. Elle prit ses shurikens et des kunais et se mit a lancer pour montrer ce qui n'allait pas a son cher frère. Seul deux sur 15 touchèrent la cible.

_Shika_: C'est pas en lancant comme ca que t'y arrivera.

_Misao_: M'en fou, je suis enervée et donc, je passe mes nerfs.

_Shika_: Qu'est ce qui se passe encore?

_Misao_: Je m'entend pas avec ce sale goss de Yamanaka et Iruka-sensei nous a dit que de toute facon on serait ensemble lorsque nous serions gennin...

_Shika_: Ouai et en plus on n'y peut rien...

_Les deux: _Galèreeeeeeeeeeeee!

Shika se placa derrière sa soeur, lui prit la main et lui montra comment faire pour toucher sa cible a coup sur. Après quatres bonnes, toutes les armes se placaient ou la fillette le souhaitait.

Fatigués, il s'allongèrent sur le sol, la tête de Misao posé sur le torse de son frère.

_Shika_: Ca va, il est bien ton oreiller?

_Misao_: Impec'! Dis nee-san, qu'est ce que tu vas faire si papa et maman te vire?

_Shika:_ Mmmf! J'en sais rien. Pourquoi?

_Misao_: Parce que je l'ai ai entendu dire que tu avais pas l'air de faire grand chose. Moi je veux pas que tu partes

_Shika_: Si il le faut alors je le ferait.

_Misao_: Et tu va aller ou?

_Shika_: Chez un pote en attendant de trouver un appart'

_Misao_: Qui comme pote? Ino? Chouji? Ou peut etre la personne qui te trouve sexy? Enfin le mec plutot...

_Shika_: Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Comment ca "le mec"?

_Misao_: Bah en faite, j'ai encore entendu parler et j'ai voulut aller voir a la fenêtre mais je me suis fait arréter par Iruka-sama et j'ai put que entendre les voix... c'était deux garcons.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du manipulateur d'ombre, il était manifestement content que ce ne soit pas une fille.

_Misao_: C'est quoi cette tête de baka?

_Shika_: Rien du tout...

Il posa sa main sur le front de sa soeur

_Misao_: Bah si, dis moi? Tu préfère les garcons?

_Shika_: Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ca?

_Misao_: Ton sourire... Papa et Maman vont pas etre content si tu leurs dit!

_Shika_: Pas l'intention de le faire.

Le silence s'installa. Misao avait trouvé ce que sont frère cachait et sa ne plaisait pas du tout a ce dernier.

_Misao_: Dis nee-san, je pourrais venir vivre chez toi après?

_Shika_: Non, pas question et puis les parents voudront pas. Tu pourras quand même passer me voir. La porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi!

_Misao_: Merci nee-san... et puis je te jure que je dirais rien a propos de tout ca.

Shikamaru ce releva,déplacant la tête de sa soeur qui fit une grimace de mécontentement et la remercia en l'embrassant sur le front. Puis, il rentrèrent tout deux chez eux.

Ce soir la, seul sur le toit de la maison familiale, le brun réflechissait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il passait en revu les évènement de la journée et les dire de sa soeur, et par la même occasion, il dréssait une petit liste des mecs du villages.

"_Chouji? Hors de question, c'est mon ami et un coéquipier, en plus il sait pas mentir donc je le saurais. Naruto et Sasuke, c'est non... Mais quand même, Naruto... il est pas mal! Il a un beau cul... Sasuke aussi mais il est trop froid. Neji? trop con pour ètre homo, et surtout fière pour ce confier... Mais il est quand même pas mal. Beau regard, belle gueule, beau cul... Lee? Aaaaaah ca non! Reste Shino et Kiba en gars de mon age... L'Aburame, je le connais pas et en plus... ooh et puis pourquoi pas! Il a pas l'air si mal. Kiba? C'est vrai que je m'interessait pas a lui mais l'entrainement de ce matin a tout remit en cause... Il est bien foutu, gentil et c'est un bon shinobi... Ensuite reste les profs! Je pense pas mais bon... Asuma est marié, Gai irait mieux avec son élève préfèré et Kakashi est... bizarre, mais beau goss quand même, enfin il a l'air!"_

Une fois finit de se torturer l'esprit, il descendit se coucher.

Les jours suivant, le brun reprit ses cours avec Shizune, l'entrainement avec son équipe et sur de s'occuper de sa soeur. Mais la date fatidique, celle de la décision de ses parents arriva vite, beaucoup trop vite.

* * *

Fanny: Finit ce chapitre... enfin!

Shika: J'en ai marreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! help meeeeeeeeee!

Fanny: Qu'est ce que t'as mon ti Shikamaru d'amour? (yeux plein de coeurs)

Shika: M'appelle pas comme ca ... j'en ai marre de passer pour un con, c'est tout! en plus je sais même pas avec qui je vais finir, ca craint, c'est moi le héros quand même.

Fanny: T'inquiète paaaaaaaas!

Shika: Justement si, ca m'inquiete...

Misao: Bon laissé des reviews avant que mon frère déprime trop sérieusement


	6. Viré?

Le feignant.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse nommé Fanny-san...

Base: Encore et toujours Naruto...

Disclamer: On le sait tous qu'ils sont pas a moi sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfic...

Rated: J'espère pouvoir faire un lemon convenable donc je met T pour le moment.

Résumé: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple féneant pour ne pas finir a la porte de chez lui...

Note: Il y a du yaoi et tout le bordel donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire font demi tour...

Note2: J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles mais bon...

**Un grand merci a tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et aux reviewers...**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre6_**: Viré? 

Cela faisait maintenant pile un mois qu'il avait eu la conversation mouvementée avec son père. En ce Samedi matin, il fut appelé dans le bureau de son père aux premières lueures du jour.

Arrivant devant la lourde porte, il frappa et entra sur une pièce chaleureuse mais sobre. Les murs étaient de couleurs beige et tout les meubles, soit une immense bibliothèque, un meuble bas et un bureau, étaient en chène. Il s'assit sur le fauteil en cuir noir que lui indiquait son père.

_Le père_: Bonjour Shikamaru

_Shika_: Bonjour.

La voix du jeune Naara résonnait d'une certaine crainte.

_Le père_: Ne perdons pas plus de temps... Ca fait maintenant un mois que ta mère et moi t'avons demander de changer, et nous avons remarqué que tu t'était beaucoup occupé de ta soeur et qui tu avais pris des cours de médecine. C'est bien. Que penses-tu de ses activitées?

_Shika_: C'est normal que je m'occupe de Misao, c'est ma soeur. Quand aux cours que me donne Shizune, c'est assez ... comment dire... spécial. J'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant de chakra en si peut de temps.

Le père parut examiner la réponse pendant quelques secondes puis, posant ses coudes sur son bureau, il enchaina.

_Le père_: Ecoute Shika-kun, nous avons beaucoup parlé avec ta mère et nous avons décidé que tu devais tout de même partir malgré tes efforts.

_Shika_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mais pourquoi? J'ai fais ce que j'avais a faire et...

_Le père:_ Tout simplement parce que tu ne continuras pas si tu restes ici. Tu as jusqu'a ce soir, 18heures pour partir. Tu trouveras sur la table de la salle a manger un peu d'argent, de quoi tenir quelques jours pour te nourrir et trouver un appart'. Lorsque nous trouverons que tes efforts seront suffisant, tu pourras réintégrer la maison familiale. Bonne chance.

Sur ce, le brun se leva et sortit en claquant rageusement la porte du bureau.

Pensée de Shikamaru "_Putain je vais faire quoi maintenant? Deja on se calme... ZeN...ZeN... Ensuite je vais faire un sac d'affaire... Et après baah euuuuuuuuuuuuh... je vais aller demander a l'Hokage si y'a pas un appart' de fonction quelques part, après tout, je suis un chunnin, j'ai le droit a un appart' de fonction. En plus j'ai pas envi d'aller squatter chez quelqu'un."_

Il prit donc un grand sac au couleur militaire (vous savez, les grands sacs ou y'a qu'une seule poche... non, bah tant pis!) et y empilla les pantalons réglementaire de ninja, des tee-shirt en résille noir et des sous-vétement. Il y fourra aussi des affaires de toilettes. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte de son armoire, il vit une pile de pantalons qu'il n'avait jamais mit, des jeans noir. Après une seconde de réflection, il les prit et les mit dans ces bagages. "_Tant cas tout recommencer, autant tout changer!"_ fut ce qu'il pensa en les prenant.

Sa soeur était sur le pas de la porte, elle le regardait, l'air triste. Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle s'empressa le l'essuyer avec sa manche.

Le brun referma son sac et alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir de sa chambre se trouva face a sa soeur.

_Misao_: Alors c'est vrai ce qu'a dit m'man, tu t'en va vraiment?

_Shika_: Ouai.

_Misao_: Et tu va aller ou?

_Shika_: Je vais demander un logement a l'hokage et puis après...

_Misao_: Tu me diras ou tu habites dès que tu sauras, hein?

_Shika_: T'inquiète pas... Je viendrais de chercher a l'académie demain soir et je t'y emmenerai...

Misao sauta au cou de son frère et s'y blottit quelques secondes. Puis elle le relacha et accompagna le maniplulateur d'ombre jusqu'a la porte, après avoir été prendre l'argent qui lui appartenait.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Tsunade. Elle était dans son bureau, dormant sur de la paperasse.

_Shika_: Eh bien, il est beau le métier d'Hokage!

Tsunade releva la tête.

_Tsunade_: Je t'ai entendu le morveux. Assis toi! Qu'est ce que tu me veux aussi tôt?

_Shika_: Un logement de fonction.

_Tsunade_: Je vois que tes parents t'ont viré!

_Shika_: Mphhh! (Je crois qu'il adopte la Sasuke attitude).

_Tsunade_: Je suis désolée mais...

_Shika_: MAIS...

_Tsunade_: Mais... y'en a plus de dispo pour le moment.

Shikamaru ouvrit grand les yeux.

_Shika_: Pardon? Et je fais comment pour me loger moi?

_Tsunade_: Absolument désolée... Personne de ton équipe ne peut t'héberger?

_Shika_: Hors de question que j'aille chez Ino et pas chez Chouji non plus, pas envie de faire la plonge au resto...

Tsunade parut excédé.

_Tsunade_: Et dans tes amis? Je sais pas moi... chez Naruto?

_Shika_: Il vit deja avec Sasuke...

_Tsunade_: Aah oui, c'est vrai... Je propose pas le Hyuga, ils accepteront pas. Euuuuumh... Kiba ou Shino?

_Shika_: Mouai! Bon je vais faire mon petit tours, voir si quelqu'un veut bien avcceuillir une ame en peine...

Il marcha en direction du parc qui, a cette heure, n'était pas très fréquenté. Il s'installa sous un arbre et s'endormit, la tête sur son sac.

°°° rêve de Shikamaru °°°

_Il était dans une clairière, la clairière ou s'entrainait son équipe. Assis par terre, il repliait des rouleaux de techniques médical. _

_Soudain, il sentit des mains sur ces épaules, descendant sur ces bras, faisant tout doucement glisser sa veste. Une fois cette dernière a terre, les mains descendirent le long de son torse et passèrent sous son tee-shirt... Des mains chaudes._

_Il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir qui était la personne, mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était impossible._

_Puis, des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, un souffle sur sa peau. Tout était tellement doux._

_Il sentit qu'on le mordait. Doucement au debut, puis, de plus en plus fort. L'épaule, le cou et enfin le lobe de l'oreille droit._

Il se reveilla soudain, la douleur était bien réel. D'un geste ferme, il empoigna celui qui venait de lui faire mal.

_Shika_: AKAMARU!

A quelques mètres de la, le maitre du jeune chien se tordait de rire.

_Shika_: Putain, tu pouvais pas lui empècher de me réveiller?

_Kiba_: Nan! C'est lui qui y a tenu..

_Shika_: Galèèèèèèère!

L'Inuzuka changea de sujet.

_Kiba_: A ce que je vois tu t'es fais virer. T'as trouvé un endroit ou aller?

_Shika_: Y'a pas de piaule libre pour un pauvre chunnin comme moi..

_Kiba_: Mort de rire... T'as pas pensé a vivre sur un toit?

_Shika_: Nan.

_Kiba_: ...

_Shika_: ...

_Kiba_: ...

_Shika_: Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?

_Kiba_: Rien rien...

_Shika_: DIS!

_Kiba_: Je sais pas de quoi tu rêvais mais... ca te faisait de l'effet!

En effet, une douce chaleur avait envahit le bas ventre du brun, qui ne c'était pas appercut que ces hormones lui jouaient un sale tour.

_Shika_: Eeeeeeeet merdeuuuuuuuuh!

Kiba émit un petit rire.

_Kiba_: Allé, bouge tes fesses et viens a la maison, y'a de la place pour y vivre, j'ai mes appart' perso.

_Shika:_ Ca te gène pas?

_Kiba_: Je te proposerais pas si ca me gènais baka!

Le brun se lève donc, prend son sac, et suis le chatain vers sa maison, heureux de savoir qu'il ne dormira pas dehors.

* * *

_Fanny_: (relisant son chapitre) Voici un chapitre sans grand interet ...

_Shika_: Parce que tu trouves que les précédents étaient mieux?

_Fanny_: ... pour une fic qui n'en a aucun (interet bien sur)!

_Shika_: Parce que ca t'es deja arrivé d'écrire des fic interessante?

_Fanny_: (prend son ventillateur et se prepare a le balancer dans le tronche du Naara) Tu vas mourrir... (regarde l'objet) si je le balance je vais continuer a avoir chaud..

_Shika_: Y'a des chance.

_Fanny_: (cherche autre chose a lancer) pas mon pc ... pas l'imprimante ... pas la chaise ... pas le bureau ... pas le chat non plus... (tombe sur un stylo) J'AI TROUVE! (le balance sur Shikamaru)

_Shika_: Maiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... t'es malade! pas que ca fasse mal mais quand même... bon les petit gens qui passé par la, s'il vous plait, mettez une tite review pour qu'elle se calme... merci!


	7. Je t'aime

Le feignant.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse nommé Fanny-san...

Base: Encore et toujours Naruto...

Disclamer: On le sait tous qu'ils sont pas a moi sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfic...

Rated: J'espère pouvoir faire un lemon convenable donc je met T pour le moment.

Résumé: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple féignant pour ne pas finir a la porte de chez lui...

Note: Il y a du yaoi et tout le bordel donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire font demi tour...

Note2: J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles mais bon...

Bonne lecture!

**_Chapitre7_**: _Je t'aime._

Les deux garcons traversèrent le village. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande batisse aux murs blancs, entouré de hautes grilles. L'Inuzuka poussa le portail, puis monta les quelques marches du perron avant d'ouvrir une lourde porte en bois. Une horde de chien s'engouffrèrent par l'entrebaillement avant qu'il n'ai put mettre le pied dans l'entrée. Il fit entrer Shikamaru. Sans bruit, ils montèrent au second étage et allèrent dans la troisième pièce a gauche du couloir, la chambre du maitre chien.

La pièce était vraiment très grande. Les murs étaient couleurs beige. Le mobilier était composé d'un grand lit, d'un bureau, de deux armoires et d'une grande console ou se trouvait la télé et la chaine hi-fi. Sur les murs était disposé de grandes estompes et plusieurs panneaux sur lesquels étaient représentés des kanji. Une petite porte donnait sur une grande salle de bain, toute de marbre blanc, ou tronait en son centre une énorme baignoire a bulles.

_Kiba_: V'la ma chambre! J'éspère que ca te plait! Pour tes affaires, il doit y avoir une étagère ou deux de libre dans mes étagères et pour dormir, tu prendras mon lit, ok?

_Shika_: Baaaaaah, t'es sur?

_Kiba_: T'inquiète pas... je descend dire a ma mère qu'on a un invité, rejoind moi en bas quand ta fini!

_Shika_: Ok.

_Kiba_: Et puis, si tu veux essayer la baignoire... te gène pas!

Une fois son hote partit, le manipulateur d'ombre rangea ses affaires et, sur la proposition alléchante de son ami, se fit couler un bain.

(L AUTEUR N EST EN RIEN RESPONSABLE DES PANNES DE CLAVIER QUI POURRAIT SURVENIR SUITE A LA SCENE SUIVANTE! merci de votre compréhension)

Le brun enleva ensuite ses vétements (avec grace s'il vous plait) et se plongea dans l'eau chaude. Les bulles contre sa peau lui faisait le plus grand bien, enfin un peu de calme pensat-il. Il se calla contre la paroi et fermant les yeux, s'assoupit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Kiba se trouvait a l'autre bout de la baignoire, et encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'inicer a ses coté. Le manipulateur d'ombre ne sussauta pas. Kiba lui souriait.

_Kiba_: Encore endormit et tu ne m'entend jamais arriver, c'est mauvais pour un shinobi!

_Shika_: En mission, je ne m'endort pas alors je ratrappe le temps ici.

_Kiba_: Je vois.

_Shika_: ...

_Kiba_: ...

_Shika_: Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?

_Kiba_: Je me demandais pourquoi un mec comme toi n'avait pas de copine

_Shika_: Premièrement, je t'ai dit que j'aimais pas les nanas. Elles sont lourdes, possessives et croient pouvoir manipuler tout le monde. Et puis pourquoi, un mec comme moi? J'ai pas tout compris!

_Kiba_: Bah quoi... c'est vrai, t'es plutot bien foutu! Je crois même que j'en suis jaloux. Et je pensais plutot a: Pourquoi y'a aucun ragot, aucune rumeur d'une nana qui te court après et a qui tu met un rateau?

_Shika_: Peut etre parce que c'est jamais arriver a Konoha et dans ses pays alliés.

_Kiba_: Et a l'exterieur?

_Shika_: Aaaaaaaah caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Les deux garcons se mirent a rire. Apparement Shikamaru avait deja balancé des rateaux, ca faisait des histoires en plus a raconter pour le fils de la famille Inuzuka.

_Shika_: Eummmmh, sinon merci pour le compliment, mais tu sais... t'es pas mal non plus!

Et voila notre tres cher Shikamaru qui se met a rougir, pire qu'une tomate trop mur.

_Kiba_: T'es pire qu'Hinata quand tu t'y met!

Le manipulateur prit un savon et l'envoya sur la tete de son vis a vis.

_Kiba_: Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

_Shika_: J'ai pas lancé fort donc arrete de te plaindre! Revenons en a nos moutons... Et toi alors, monsieur Kiba Inuzuka? Petite copine? Rateau?

_Kiba_: Rien! J'ai bien essayé avec Hina chan maiiiis... elle préfère Naruto! Et si la pauvre apprenait qu'il avait deja quelqu'un... enfin bref! Et puis maintenant que les deux branches de la familles Hyuga se font plus la guerre... Neji est toujours derriere elle et franchement j'ai pas envie de me retrouver face a face avec lui!

Shika: T'as bien raison.

Le silence se reinstalla, enfin pas pour longtemps puisque la mère de Kiba appela pour qu'ils viennent a table. Ils sortirent en vitesse de la baignoire, s'essuyèrent et se rhabillèrent (ou alors ils peuvent descendre en serviette aussi/bavebave/) avant de descendre et de se mettre a table.

Kiba: M'man, je te presente Shikamaru de la famille Naara.

_Mère_: Enchanté!

_Shika_: Moi de même. Merci de me laisser vivre ici jusqu'a se que je trouve un appartement.

_Kiba_: Vous pouvez laisser les formules de politesse de coté s'vous plait! ca me donne mal a la tete!

Le maitre d'Akamaru accompagnait ses phrases de grands gestes théatraux.

_Mère_: Prend s'en de la graine Kiba-kun, voila quelqu'un de bien élevé!

Kiba: Moi aussi je suis bien élevé! Je parle poliment, je rote pas a table, je chie pas partout et je fais mes devoirs.

_Mère_: Et ta vu ca ou? Je veux bien pour les deux du milieux mais le reste...

_Kiba_: Nan, en faite, on reprend ma phrase. Je suis bien élevé mais... ailleurs! Pas cher moi quoaaa!

Shikamaru se mit a rire, la scene entre la mère et le fils tournait au ridicule. Le chatain reprit contenance et le repas put reprendre.

_Mère_: Qu'est ce que vous aller faire de votre aprem les garcons?

_Kiba_: Faire visiter la baraque a Shikamaru parce que a part ma chambre et le couloir... et puis après je sais pas!

_Shika_: Il faut que je passe voir ma soeur a la sortie des cours.

_Mère_: Elle est a l'academie? Qui est son professeur?

_Shika_: C'est Iruka senseï.

_Kiba_: Elle a de la chance... enfin si elle est sage!

Soudain, on frappat a la porte. La mère se leva pour ouvrir et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec... (roulement de tambour)... Misao!

_Misao_: Yo nee-san!

_Shika_: Qu'est tu fou la? T'as pas séché quand même?

_Misao_: (big smile auquel on ne peut résister)Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Shika_: Misaooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_Misao_: Bon d'accord mais je te jure je suis pas toute seule a avoir sauté par dessus la barrière. J'ai suivit Konohamaru et ses acolytes!

_Shika_: Tu crains comme frangine! Et comment tu savais que j'était ici?

_Misao_: Intuition!

_Shika_: Pfffffff...

_Mère_: Je dois partir en mission, tu veux que je la dépose a l'académie en passant?

_Shika_: Si ca vous gène pas!

Après de multiple au revoir entre le frere et la soeur, Misao et la matronne du clan Inuzuka partirent laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

_Kiba_: Bon t'as vu ta soeur, tu veux faire quoi maintenant?

_Shika_: Aucune idées!

_Kiba_: Ca te dit ... jeu de société, bon bain chaud, livraison de pizza et film d'horreur?

_Shika_: Impec'

Kiba partit en direction du couloir et revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargé de jeu.

_Kiba_: On commence par quoi?

_Shika_: Cartes?

_Kiba_: Je sais jouer qu'au pouilleux!

_Shika_: Ok, mais déshabilleur alors!

Les deux adolescents se mirent a rire. Le manipulateur d'ombre distribua et le jeu demarra. La première partit fut perdu par Shikamaru, les deuxième, troisième et quatrième par Kiba, la cinquième par Shikamaru et la sième par Kiba, a nouveau. _Kiba_ se retrouva donc en boxer.

_Kiba_: Merde alors!

_Shika_: Plus que deux!

_Kiba_: Naaaaan moa j'arreteuuuuuuuuh! Et puis pourquoi deux d'abord?

_Shika_: La première t'es a poil et la seconde . _"tu finirais uke"_ ... non rien laisse!

_Kiba_: En faite, je crois que je préfère pas savoir!

_Shika_: Tu veux faire quoi après? Pictonnary?

_Kiba_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Et voila nos deux amis qui se mettent a dessiner.

_Kiba_: Honte sur toi! ca ressemble pas a un chien!

_Shika_: Je t'en prit, prend ma place!

Quelques secondes plus tard.

_Shika_: Ca non plus ca y ressemble pas!

_Kiba_: Sii d'abord!

_Shika_: On dirait un raton laveur.

_Kiba_: Et le tiens, un balai a chiotte.

_Shika_: Je savais pas que tu pensais ca d'Akamaru!

_Kiba_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! C'est censé etre Aka-chan?

Et le maitre chien saute sur le manipulateur d'ombre en lui envoyant de multiple cousin de canapé dans la figure. Après une lutte sans merci (surtout pour les coussins), ils s'arretent, Kiba a califourchon sur Shikamaru.

_Shika_: Pousse toi, t'es lourd!

_Kiba_: Nan.

_Shika_: Raaaaaaaaaaaah pourquoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

_Kiba_: Je prend ma revanche sur le dernier entrainement.

Shikamaru soupira et Kiba en profita pour se balancer sur le ventre du manipulateur d'ombre, histoire de le faire chier (ou autre chose qui sait!). Shikamaru observait le déhanchement de son compagnon, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas baver.

_Shika_: Putain arrete tes conneries!

_Kiba_: Raaah t'es vraiment pas drole!

Le maitre chien se leve et se plante face a Shikamaru qui vient de se rasseoir.

_Kiba_: On fait quoi maintenant?

_Shika_: L'est qu'elle heure?

_Kiba_: 20 heures. On commande les pizzas?

_Shika_: Impec'!

Après avoir commandé une pizza aux fromages, une napolitaine et une autre aux fruits de mer (ils vont manger tout ca a deux?), ils montèrent dans la chambre du maitre d'Akamaru pour regarder quels film ils allaient bien pouvoir mater en ce soir de pleine lune (vieux cliché!)..

A 21heures (c'est qu'ils sont lents a la pizzéria de konoha), les deux garcons étaient confortablement installés sur le lit de Kiba, leurs pizza ouvertent devant eux, le premier film mit en marche. Il s'agissait du _silence des agneaux_. Puis vint le tours d'_Amityville_ (je sais jamais ou se trouve le "y" donc désolé) et enfin de _Souviens toi l'été dernier _1 et 2

A la fin du second, lorsque le marin explose la vitre pour fondre sur sa vistime (j'aide ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, mais en tout cas j'adore ce film), Shikamaru fut prit d'une subite idée et ...

_Shika_: Bouuuuuuh!

_Kiba_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kiba, prit de surprise, tomba du canapé. Son vis-a-vis était mort de rire.

_Kiba_: Putaiiiiiiiin!

_Shika_: T'aurait du voir ta tête, trop drole!

Et pour ce venger, Kiba sauta de nouveau sur le brun et lui envoya un gros coup de poing dans le ventre (ca devient vraiment une habitude de se tapper dessus!).

Au bout de 5min, le fils de la famille Naara reussit a immobiliser son adversaire en se placant sur lui, ses mains retenait les poignées de l'Inuzuka. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fit pas Shikamru qui fit le premier pas, mais KIba. Dégageant ces bras, il prit la nuque du brun et le tirant a lui, scella ces lèvres a celles du plus gros feignant de tout Konoha.

Le baiser fut trop rapide au gout du Naara, il n'avait qu'éffleuré les lèvres de son compagnon. Il voulut de nouveau l'embrasser mais Kiba le repoussa et, se levant, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il fit un clin d'oeil au brun.

Le manipulateur d'ombre mit plusieurs seconde avant de comprendre que Kiba l'invitait a le suivre (qu'est ce qu'il peut etre long a la detente quand meme). Puis, ce depechant, il rejoingnit son nouvel amant.

Le maitre chien était deja installé dans l'eau, il invita le nouveau venu a s'asseoir a ces cotés.

Shikamaru vint se blottir contre le chatain, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis lui proposa de le laver. Kiba prit le gant de toilette et du savon et entreprit de frotter le dos du brun. Il en profita également pour lui murmurer quelques mots doux a l'oreille et lui sucoter la peau du cou. Le brun se tourna face a son amour et l'embrassa. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent, leurs regard se croisèrent, leurs mains partirent a la découvete du corp de l'autre. Le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient les fit gémir, ils frissonaient de plaisir.

Ce fut Kiba qui arreta tout pour venir s'asseoir sur les genous de Shikamaru, ses bras autour du cou du brun, sa tete enfoui dans les cheveux de son amant.

Epuisé, le maitre chien ne tarda pas a s'endormir.

Le Naara sortit alors de la baignoire, son amour dans ses bras. Il l'enroula dans une serviette de bain de alla le coucher. Puis, il entra a son tours dans les couverture, se blottissant contre l'Inuzuka et, avant de tomber dans les bras de morphée, murmura un simple _Je t'aime_.

a suivre...

_fanny_: bah voila, tout le monde attendait ce chapitre avec impatience, le voici.

_Shika_: Pas tres constructif quand meme, tout le monde le savait que j'allais finir avec Kiba!

_Fanny_: Te plein pas ou dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera la conclusion, je le fais mourir sous les coup de Tsunade!

_Kiba:_ Ayez pitié de moi! et laissé une tie review s'vous plait!


	8. Conclusion

Le feignant.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse nommé Fanny-san...

Base: Encore et toujours Naruto...

Disclamer: On le sait tous qu'ils sont pas a moi sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfic...

Rated: J'espère pouvoir faire un lemon convenable donc je met T pour le moment.

Résumé: Shikamaru a un mois pour prouver a ses parents qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple féneant pour ne pas finir a la porte de chez lui...

Note: Il y a du yaoi et tout le bordel donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire font demi tour...

Note2: J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles mais bon...

Bonne lecture!!!

**Chapitre8**: _Conclusion_

Cela faisait maintenant 1mois que le Naara vivait chez Kiba et donc un peu moins d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Dans la famille Inuzuka, cette relation avait été bien acceuillit, chez leurs amis aussi. De son coté, Shikamaru n'en avait parlé qu'a sa soeur qui, il faut le signaler, avait sauté partout en l'apprenant. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour son frère.

Cela faisait donc un mois que le manipulateur d'ombre ne vivait plus chez lui lorsqu'il fut convoqué par son père.

_Shika_: Bonjour!

_Père_: Aaah bonjour Shika!! Comment vas tu?

_Shika_: Bien. Pourquoi m'as tu demander de venir?

_Père_: Toujours aussi préssé à ce que je vois!! Et bien, disons que ta mère et moi pensons que tu pourrais réintégrer la maison. Ta soeur nous a dit que tu avais trouvé un appartement et que tu travaillait dur. Tu as prouvé que tu savais faire bien des choses sans te plaindre.

En effet, depuis qu'il vivait avec le maitre chien il ne se plaignait pas aussi souvent qu'avant. Il ne rechignait même plus certaines taches. Il faut dire que le chatain avait des moyens de persuasions plutot intéressant. Pas exemple, deux jours auparavent, il l'avait menacé de ne pas lui faire l'amour s'il ne rangeait pas la chambre. Pensez-vous bien que le brun avait vite bougé son derrière.

_Shika_: Désolé mais je ne veux pas rentrer! Je vis avec quelqu'un, je l'aime et je ne veux pas le quitté.

_Père_: LE?!?!?

_Shika_ (se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte) Le fils de la famille Inuzuka! Toute cette histoire nous a beaucoup rapproché.

_Père_: Je vois.

_Shika_: Pour plus de précision demande à Misao! Elle est au courant depuis un bon moment! (se retournant) Et puis ... je pense qu'on vous invitera bientot... A la prochaine P'pa!!!

Le soir, alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le toit, regardant les étoiles, le manipulateur d'ombre posa la question qui le taraudait depuis un certains temps.

_Shika_: Dis Kiba! Avec qui tu parlait quand ma soeur t'as entendu la première fois!

_Kiba_ (embrassant son amant) Mon chien!!!!

_Shika_ (outré) Pardonnnnnnn!!!!

_Kiba_: Je voulais que ta soeur m'entende mais que personne ne le sache, j'ai réussit mon coup non?

Shikamaru frappa l'Inuzuka avant de l'allonger et de l'embrasser fougueusement

_Shika_: Baka!!!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!!

Merci d'avoir lu et oublié pas une tite review s'vous plaiiiiiiiit!!!!


End file.
